


The Mechanic

by raptor_moon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/pseuds/raptor_moon
Summary: Tony Stark finds himself in the middle of  strange prophecy...





	1. To Terra

Rocket climbed back into the co-pilot’s seat, “So where are we headed now?”

“To Terra.” Gamora answered succinctly.

“What, Starbaby need to go back to the cradle?” Rocket crooned.

“No, Terra supposedly has or had an infinity stone, possibly two or three.” Peter Quill glared at Rocket who sneered back.

“No offense Quill, but why would that backwater planet have an infinity stone?

“Well, if you wanted to hide it, someplace no one wants to go would make sense.” Quill sighed, “but it does paint a giant target on my homeworld.”

_**A few hours and jumps later…** _

“Ok, we are approaching. I have picked up three energy signatures.” Gamora raised an eyebrow in surprise. “There are definitely infinity stones here. Two are almost perfect matches, from the variations I would guess they must be the mind stone and the time stone. The third energy signature is either a seventh stone we don’t know about, or something else…”

“Something else?” Rocket now looked intrigued, ”What kind of something else?”

“Well, we gave the power stone to Nova Corps for safe keeping. The space stone is supposed to be on Asgard, the reality stone was in the Aether and now is supposed to be with the collector and the soul stone has yet to turn up, but from what we know about the stones, I don’t think this is it?” Gamora paused.

Quill looked over at the display, “Why not?”

“It just disappeared.” Gamora sighed.

“Disappeared!” Quill screeched, “What the…what happened?”

Gamora checked the sensors. “The energy signature surged and then disappeared, like a power source shorting out.

“Can we go where the signal came from?” Quill asked.

Rocket glared, “Shouldn’t we go after the two that are still here?”

“Look anything that close to an infinity stone’s energy signature could be dangerous, or very useful against the actual stones.” Gamora paused, “If we go now we might be able to track it. We can go back for the others later.”

“Ok, well the weird energy signature was last seen in…Siberia.” Quill determined. “Get out you long underwear, it’s gonna be cold.”

***  
  
_A bomb with his name on it…_  
 _An explosion knocking him onto his back…_  
 _Bright desert sun in his eyes…_  
 _Pain in his chest, blood seeping through the body armor…_  
 _Hands holding him down…_  
 _His chest being sliced open, firey pain replacing the dull ache…_  
 _The plink of metal against metal, hands probing and moving in his chest…_  
 _The alien feel of cold metal being inserted into his body…_  
 _Slipping into darkness and awakening screaming with wires from his chest and tubes from his arms and down his throat…_  
 _Angry voices arguing, urging him to wake…_  
 _“I won’t build your weapons!”_  
The scream was torn from his throat and his eyes snapped open.

“Hey, Hey, calm down, you’re safe. No one here is going to hurt you.”

Strong hands pushed Tony down onto a firm mattress, but not before he caught a glimpse of his chest. The last thing he remembered was the shield smashing down into his armor cutting and compressing the metal and smashing the arc reactor. He remembered the pain in ribs and his artificial sternum, figured they had cracking and broken from the impact and the feeling of shrapnel either from his own armor or bones cutting into his chest. Looking down at the bloody bandages wrapping his chest, wires and tubes running in and out, he realized the feeling of shrapnel cutting into his chest again had not just been a flashback. He could not make out much of the room, it seemed dark except for the bright light directly above him. The hum and beeping of machines said hospital, but a vague sense of vibration screamed motion, so maybe some type of medical transport. The voice came into view. The man who was trying to reassure him did not look like a doctor, but could pass for a first responder, emergency med tech type of guy. He wasn’t bad looking, but the leather jacket and size of the room was incongruous.

“Wh…?” Tony tried to ask one of his dozen questions but his throat was dry and did not work.

:Okay, let me rephrase that. No one is going to hurt you here. Someone did a number on you before we found you. Your chest was pretty much crushed, we have you hooked you up to life support on my ship. I’m Peter Quill, by the way; We are taking you to Xandar. We are hoping that the Nova Corps medics can get you fixed up. But right now you should rest.”

“So how much do you think we can get for the suit?” a gruff voice came from the darkness.

“Don’t…” Tony tried to sit up again and groaned as his pain radiated from his chest.

“No one is selling the suit. It was heavily damaged. The chest was caved in, the power source crushed. We were actually tracking the power source when it cut out, that’s how we found you.”

“Where’d you get it Terran?” The angry voice in the darkness erupted again and Tony flinched at the sound.

The man seated in the light glared into the darkness, hissing a warning, “Rocket, stay back!”

He turned a kindly look on Tony, “We were actually tracking infinity stones when we caught your energy signature. But we do need to know who made the suit, especially it’s power source.”

“I made it.” Tony breathed out weakly, closing his eyes.

As soon as he said that, Tony realized he had said too much. They had a reason to save him, to torture him for his tech. Once more he should have died. Now they would take steps to save him, “I won’t build you weapons.” His eyes glazed over as his mind wandered back to Afghanistan and the cave.

Another voice broke through, feminine. There had been no women in the cave. Tony forced his eyes open. He caught a glimpse of a green hand. They must have him on some good drugs, shame they were not stopping the pain better. He tried to focus on her question, “Are you the Mechanic?”

Tony scrunched his face, trying to make sense of everything. He had signed his notes to Harley as the mechanic. Was the kid in danger because of him? “I’ll build what you want, just keep the kid out of it!” His attempt to raise his voice in anger caused pain to lance through his chest and finally let the darkness claim him.


	2. Telling Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some backstory and the extent of Tony's injuries.

Peter Quill stared at Gamora. “The Mechanic? What are you going on about?”

“There is an ancient prophecy. The infinity stones were supposedly created near the dawn of time. When the power of the infinity stones is brought together in the gauntlet, the Mechanic is supposed to appear and create something to block the power of the stones.” Gamora stared at the man in question.

“I am Groot.”

“I don’t care if you know the same prophesy. That’s just a tale told to reassure saplings like you.” Rocket looked at Groot fondly. “And there is no way some Terran is this mythic mechanic.” 

“Well the energy signature from his suit is similar to the infinity stones, we may have just picked up the key to defeating Thanos.” Peter grinned.

“That hapless Terran, the Mechanic?” Rocket scoffed. “He can’t even build a suit to keep himself alive, let alone save the universe.” He snears and laughs, but stops at a quiet sound.

“I am Groot.”

“You really believe those fairy tales?”

“I am Groot.”

“And you think that really could be him.”

“I am Groot.”

“Then I guess we’d better save his ass.”

“I am Groot.”

“And I don’t want to know what you think about his ass.” Rocket stomped off to examine the tech again.

***

When Tony next awoke, he was in a room that screamed hospital, brightly lit, clean and white, but he was hooked up even more machines and monitors. A woman with bright pink skin checked the monitors and hung a new bag of fluid. She smiled and straightened the sheets before patting him on the shoulder and leaving the room.

“Ok, I’m on really good drugs or I am not in Kansas anymore.” Tony muttered as the guy with the nice voice, Peter Quill if he remembered correctly, walked into the room.

“No, you are on a planet called Xandar under the protection of the Nova Corps.”

“So I just had a pink alien nurse checking my vitals,”

“Yes…”

“And on your ‘space’ ship I saw a green lady, a talking raccoon, a tree…”

“Yes, Yes & Yes.”

“Still alive so not complaining, but why didn’t you just drop me off at an Earth hospital?”

“From what we know of Terran technology, they would not have been able to help you and you would die.” The green lady, Gamora stated succinctly as she entered the room. “Even now the doctors are concerned.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at that, but before he could question that another alien that he suspected was the doctor, entered the room. “Your cardiac muscle has been irreparably damaged. “

“So I’m dying, again” Tony sighed. “How long do I have?”

Peter quirked an eyebrow at the again, but did not interrupt.

“You misunderstand.” The doctor handed him a device not unlike a tablet. “You heart had already stopped beating when they picked you up. The blow that crushed your thoracic cavity sent pieces of bone, your artificial sternum and pacemaker through your heart like shrapnel. It was a miracle you didn’t bleed out completely before they were able to get you hooked to life support.”

“Ok, so how long do I exist on life support?” Tony’s hands fidgeted with the bedsheets.

“Well, I have good news and bad news.”

“That wasn’t the bad news?” Peter couldn’t help his outburst.

“No, the Terran heart is essentially a pump with a feedback control to alter the pace and flow rate dependent on need.” The doctor tapped the tablet. “We have several models that could be adapted to suit your needs without too much difficulty.”

“Ok, I am sensing a but…this would be the bad news.” 

“Yes, none of our power sources are compatible implantable power supplies are compatible with Terran physiology. They would poison you in a matter of months. For now we are looking at an external power supply, but that increases the risk of infection and accidental disconnection.”

“And electrocution while being waterboarded…”Tony muttered, shaking his head to try and get rid of the flashback that threatened to overtake his memories. In a stronger voice he managed, “Yes, let’s not do that again.”

“Again?” Peter looked at the man they rescued with new eyes. He wondered what this man had been through before they rescued him.

“Long story, you sure this isn’t some plot to get my ARC reactor tech?” Tony sighed.

“The power supply for the suit of armor…This isn’t even related. What would any of this have to do with the suits power supply?” Gamora asked.

“Long story short. I inherited a weapons company. My godfather was double dealing my weapons to terrorists. He tried to have me assassinated, but the terrorists got greedy. I ended up with a chest full of shrapnel and an electromagnet keeping it from reaching my heart. The magnet was powered by a car battery I had to carry around. When they tried to persuade me to build weapons by drowning, I was electrocuted on the exposed wires. I built the first arc reactor to power the electromagnet. I had one implanted in my chest for several years. If I can synthesize the element I need for the core, then we have a safe power supply once I build a new arc reactor.” After that long speech, Tony had to rest and catch his breath.

Peter and Gamora stared at the small brunet in the bed. The man had obviously been through a lot and would soon go through more.

“Ok, try and get some rest.” The doctor fiddled with some switches and Tony felt a chill in his veins that he recognized as painkillers that would put him to sleep. “I will get in contact with our fabrication department so we can get to work when you awake.”


	3. Preparations

“Oh my…I’m Captain Christopher Pike!” Tony exclaimed as he looked at the mobile unit they had placed him in to maintain life support and allow him to visit the fabrication department and work on creating the arc reactor with “Starkanium” core.

“I know that reference!” Peter Quill shouted, “Star Trek, right?”

“Yes, the original series.”

“Original? They made more?”

“Sure… Next Gen, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, Enterprise.”

“Wow,” Peter sighed. “I’ve missed a lot.”

“Plus movies with the original cast, next gen cast and the reboot series.” Tony stated calmly. “How long have you been away from Earth?” 

“Since I was kidnapped as a child.”

“Ok, we so need to have a tv and movie marathon when we get back to Earth.”

“Sounds great.” Peter sighed. “Right after we deal with Thanos.” 

“So Thanos is real, big bad is on the way to destroy the universe via Earth and you saved me why?”

“Hoping your arc reactor thingy can block the power of the infinity stones.”

“Hate to burst your bubble but it doesn’t block anything, it’s just a power source. I mean it blocked Loki’s glowstick of destiny when he tried to mind control me using the power of the mind gem contained inside and…” He suddenly put the pieces together. “Well, fuck me!”

“Love too but we need to deal with other issues before...” Peter waggled his eyebrows, but Tony seemed not to hear him, lost in the engineering zone.

“Ok, so we need to test if it can block all or only the mind stone and then figure out what needs to be altered if it needs to be stone specific…” Tony had pulled up multiple holograms and begun to make annotations.

Peter stepped in front of him, “First, we need to get you off life support!”

Tony seemed to have forgotten his current predicament. “Oh, yeah…” 

~~~

The Xandar engineers were delighted to assist with the construction of the arc reactor, especially when they heard it might be useful against Thanos. 

Rocket had his own opinion, “Earth’s a backwater! I can’t believe a Terran came up with such a thing.” 

“I am Groot!”

“And built it in a cave after being tortured, I know.”

“I am Groot.”

“You’ve got a bit of a soft spot for the Humie, don’t you.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, so do I.“

~~~

The doctor was going over final preparations or the surgery. “So your arc reactor has some similarities to some of our power supplies, but calculations show your design will be much more efficient. But the core is like no element we have seen. Our scientists are setting up to try and synthesize it now. Our designs show you used a different material is originally. What made you switch from the initial palladium core?”

“Well, as you noted, it the palladium core is toxic and was killing me.” Tony began but was interrupted by Peter’s screech.

“You had a toxic power core in you?” 

“Remember, I had limited resources when I built the first arc reactor, I was pretending to build the Jericho missile to avoid further torture and figured I would worry about finding another core after I escaped. Then I found that no existing element would work and I was dying. My father had predicted the structure of the element I would need, so I built a miniature particle accelerator in my workshop to synthesize it.”

“While dying?” Rocket hopped across the bed. “I’m almost impressed. Guess we won’t sell your suit for scrap while you’re out.”

“Rocket!” Peter scolded, but Tony interrupted.

“Why you old Trash Panda, that’s almost nice of you.” Tony had become inordinately fond of his rescuers. He had been treated nicer by these near strangers in the past few days than his teammates had treated him since the Ultron disaster.

The doctor interrupted. “Well, assuming all goes well, you will go into surgery tomorrow morning and be out of here in a few days. The artificial heart should perform as well as if not better than your original organ and there should be no further reduction in lung capacity than what occurred at the initial surgery.”

“As long as I get to sleep through the surgery this time, I’ll be fine.” Tony sighed, fingers worrying the hem of his blanket.

The doctor glared, “Are you resistant to anesthetics?”

“No, the original electromagnet was inserted with simple ether, no modern anesthetics or painkiller, so I was aware of the surgery until I finally passed out from the pain and shock.”

The others all looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

“We will make sure you sleep through it this time and get appropriate pain medication afterwards.” The doctor assured him as he fiddled with switches.

Tony found himself surrounded by a group of strangers he felt closer to in a week than he had after years with the Avengers. He fell asleep under their watchful gaze.


	4. Recovery

He awoke slowly, the familiar sound of machines whirring and the steady beeping of a cardiac monitor filling the air. “Hospital,” he thought.  
He then tried to remember what had led up to him being hospitalized this time. It took a moment and when he finally remembered, a vivid image of the shield headed towards his neck to decapitate him, he awoke with a start. He struggled to get away but the weight of the Captain on top of his dead armor held him pinned in place.

“Tony, its ok, you’re safe.” Peter hated holding the smaller man down, but he was afraid the brunette would hurt himself, undoing the work of hours of surgery. Despite the preparations, they had trouble connecting the artificial heart to the computer control system until Rocket brought the helmet of the armor in. At Tony’s request, Rocket had repaired the interface, so a limited version of Friday was able to provide additional information on the arc reactor and pacemaker and help the doctors’ save Tony’s life. “No one here is going to hurt you.” Peter tried again. “Please calm down.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open. “He…He was going to decapitate me.”

“Who? Who wanted to cut off your head?”

“Captain America.” Tony let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob, “He shifted the blow to my chest at the last minute.” Tony whispered as he rubbed a hand across his throat. He let Peter help him sit up and have a sip of water from the glass he held. He sighed as the cool water soothed his parched throat. His head was still foggy, filled with fevered dreams from the alien anesthetic.

“Killed you just as dead.” Rocket snorted.

"I am Groot!"

“A head would have been harder to reattach, definitely harder to replace.” Gamora ran a soothing green hand through Tony’s hair. 

Tony tuned his head towards the speakers and saw a raccoon holding a conversation with a tree. He moaned and closed his eyes. “Definitely the good drugs.”

“Again with the good drugs.” Gamora looked confused. “When did you get the bad drugs?”

“And when did Captain America become a bad guy?” Peter was genuinely confused. “I thought he only punched Nazis.” He remembered his comic books well and was sure the Captain was a good guy, and a dead guy last he had read.

“Bad drugs would be the story of my mis-spent youth.” Tony gasped for air, this conversation was taking too much oxygen from his traumatized cardiovascular system and his head swam. “And Captain America will protect Sergeant Barnes ‘til the end of the line, I got in the way.”

“I think we need to talk about this when you are better, but rest now.” Peter pushed Tony back down on the bed. “Rest now. We will be here when you wake again.” 

~ ~ ~

When Tony awoke the next time his head was much clearer. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Peter was slumped in a chair sleeping, while a tree and a raccoon played cards. The green girl brought a straw to his lips and Tony sucked greedily on the water.

“Not a dream, not a hallucination?” Tony couldn’t help but ask.

“No Tony.” Gamora smiled. “The doctor said that despite the difficulties getting the Xandarian mechanical heart and your computer controlled pacemaker and arc reactor to interface correctly, the system seems to be working well now. The doctors were also concerned about your respiration and have begun treatment to repair damaged lung tissue. You will never have full lung capacity, but it should be greatly improved.”

The pink skinned nurse came back into the room. She checked the monitors and tubes, replacing one bag of fluids with another. She placed a small device on his back and asked him to breathe deeply. He managed two deep breaths before dissolving into a painful coughing fit. She placed a mask over his faced that sent oxygen and medication into his aching lungs and then pressed him back against the bed and tucked a blanket in around him. He felt his eyes start to close again despite his efforts to stay awake.

He startled from a light doze when the doctor walked into the room. Peter was now seated at his side and kept him from trying to move too much. “You seem to be recovering well from the surgery.” Tony struggled to keep his eyes open.

The doctor addressed the room, “I know you are concerned with how little he has been awake.” He turned to Tony. “Right now you are very tired as your body works on growing bone and lung tissue, but by the end of the week you should be up and about. Once enough tissue has regrown and the bone has started to ossify, we will get you moving about. You must be getting tired of just seeing hospital. I hear our scientists are eager to talk to you more. Sleep now.”

~ ~ ~

After two more days of bed rest, Tony was able to stay awake long enough to start getting restless. The Nova Corps scientists started visiting the hospital room, asking questions about the arc reactor design and sharing information on the infinity stones and Thanos. Physical therapy followed by an exhausted nap characterized the next three days. A week after surgery, Tony finally let himself think of home.

“How long have I been gone?” Tony asked the room quietly. He had been surprised and gratified by the constant presences of the “Guardians of the Galaxy.” He was told he had yet to meet Drax and Mantis, Nebula and Kraglin. Of the crew he had met he had become particularly close to Rocket. They both acknowledged and avoided talking about the fact that they had had mechanical systems implanted in their bodies without their consent. They discussed technology for hours, Rocket insulting Earth’s primitive technology but amazed at how quickly Tony understood and started suggesting upgrades to the Milano’s systems. Rocket was surprised that Tony was starting to understand Groot. Gamora was a protective presence by his side and Peter… Peter was a kindred spirit. So far Tony the limited music library he had in the suit and Peter had picked his brain about how Earth had changed, TV shows and movies and life in general since his kidnapping. He hoped someday to get to share Earth with him, but first, he had responsibilities to Earth, to get it ready for Thanos’ attack while the Guardians worked in space. 

“Just 10 days, why?” Peter asked, 

“I need to fix things.” Tony fidgeted with a loose thread on his blanket. “The Accords need to be fixed, Earth needs to be defended.”

“You don’t need to do all that yourself, Xandar has offered Earth a planetary defense shield in return for your upgrades to theirs with arc reactor technology. You still need to rest and recover.”

“No time for that. I’ve made a mess of things as usual. After Ultron, the planetary defense shield will be a hard sell coming from me. I couldn’t convince Rogers to sign the Accords and if I can’t change the Accords and get Rogers and his crew pardoned, he won’t be able to help defend the Earth.”

“Ultron wasn’t on you. The infinity stone…” Gamora began.

“You are not trying to get the fricken asshole who practically killed you pardoned!” Rocket climbed onto the bed and Groot stood “I am Groot!” he declared angrily.

“And I need to help Rhodey walk again.” Tony whispered.

Peter sighed. The man’s color was better, but he was still far too thin and weak to be throwing himself back into his work and such stress.

“Two weeks.“ Peter stated. “You are allowed two week’s vacation, right?”

“So you’ll take me back in four days?” Tony looked up, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“So help me, if you get yourself killed before you can show me around Earth….” Peter sighed. 

“Take care of your friend. Let someone else deal with the Accords.” Gamora said shaking her head and stroking her hand through Tony’s hair. He felt his eyes close at the soothing sensation. “We will fetch you when Nova Corps has an upgraded shield ready for Earth. If we come with the warning of Thanos and the shield, they will accept it.”

“And get some rest.” Peter smirked. “You’ve got a two week vacation to fit into the next four days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so long between updates. A new school year and I am teaching 5 different classes, one a completely new preparation. Hoping to try to make a once a month posting schedule.


	5. Touring Xandar

“Six cities in four days!” Peter stalked across the room. “What part of rest and recuperation do you fail to understand?”

The doctor looked up from where he was doing final checks on Tony. “We will do a final follow-up on you in four days before you leave Xandar, but you are recovering nicely. Do try and take it easy.”

Tony nodded, “It’s important to make sure the ARC reactor works with the shield technology, so the Nova Corps has set up an itinerary. We will be in a different city each morning and afternoon for an hour meeting with the scientists; the rest of the time I’m all yours.” 

“Fine! The Milano is at your disposal.” Peter sighed as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder. “But you will rest!”

~ ~ ~

Peter got Tony settled into a spare bunk on the Milano and left him looking over notes from the engineers at the first city they were headed to. 

“So the government is covering lodging for us in along the way…” Rocket noted as they prepared for takeoff.

“Yes. And compensating us for food and fuel for our troubles.” Gamora added, greeting Drax and Mantis as they returned to the ship.

“It still does not explain these stops along the way.” Drax stated, “The turquoise beaches of Kali Bay, the mountain heights of Jelinberg, the rainbow waterfalls of Zalinda, the auroras of the Northern reaches…”

“Those spots sound so romantic.” Mantis smiled. “Are you attempting to woo our passenger?”

Peter spluttered, “I just wanted him to see something of the planet besides the inside of a lab.”

“It is ok if you are starting to care for him. He is a fellow Terran.” Gamora said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Can we just get a move on here…” Rocket groused and they finally departed.

* * *

Tony was animated as he discussed tech with the scientists, but as he left the lab his energy visibly ebbed.

“Come on Tony, get changed and you can take a nap when we reach out first destination.” Peter shouted as they prepared for lift-off.  
Tony looked at the clothes he was handed, “Swim trunks?”

“I am Groot!”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to see your pasty ass naked.” Rocket agreed.

“We have beaches on Earth, you know.” Tony shouted to Quill as he changed.

“Made of eroded turquoise?” Quill inquired. Tony was left speechless.

~ ~ ~

The beaches were located just outside the city, and they were as beautiful as Peter described. Tony sat on a beach towel as directed while the others set up blankets and umbrella. He picked up a handful of the soft sand and let the turquoise grains slide through his fingers. He was enjoying this peaceful time with the Guardians and was regretting the need to return to earth, but he worried about how Rhodey was recovering and what trouble Ross was getting up to in his absence. He had started the ball rolling on trying to get the team released from the Raft and Ross on charges of illegal confinement as soon as he had heard what had happened, and seeing them there… Of course, if Natasha would probably hack the Raft’s security. If she got that information to Steve he probably would have arranged a prison break before Tony even returned to Earth. As he had nothing to do with it directly (indirectly he could see tech he had given to help SHIELD incorporated into the design…How much of his tech had HYDRA stolen. Perhaps Steve should have let Project Insight start and just take him out. He made the top 100 and was pretty sure his “Golden Goose” status (as Obadiah had so kindly put it while ripping his old ARC reactor out) was the only reason he wasn’t listed higher. He needed to get caught up on current events before he even stepped foot on Earth again. He groaned and rubbed at his chest in memory.

“Hey, are you ok?” Peter turned quickly in concern. “You need to eat some lunch before your next round of pain meds.”

“I’m fine, just thinking of everything I need to do when I get back.”

“Nope, stop thinking.” Tony leveled a glare at Peter, who just handed him a glass of bubbling cold purple liquid, “Ok, I know you can’t stop thinking…but right now your thoughts are supposed to be limited to the beautiful beach, the cool drink in your hand and how good Gamora looks in a bikini.”

Gamora leveled a glare at Peter that rivaled Pepper’s eyebrow of doom she would give Tony. Tony laughed at the thought. He sipped at his drink. Mantis gasped when she made accidental contact as she passed his sandwich over, but he had been warned of her empathy and she had been warned of his painful past, so her eyes filled with tears but no words were shared. After a picnic lunch on the beach, he took his medicine and the suggested nap. Dreams were just beginning to spiral into nightmares when he was shaken awake. They insisted it was time to swim, though he found that they splashed in the water and played much more than serious swimming. 

Tony could not remember the last time he just played beyond tossing a ball for the bots. Yet the Guardians seemed to work time to have fun into their daily lives. He sighed. He had been relegated to rest while the others packed up around him. They tossed blankets and towels and made a game out of cleaning up. He can’t remember the last time the Avengers had just had fun together, “team building” as Cap called it. Probably back before the helicarriers fell. Hmm, now he wondered if the lack time for “team” activities after that had been less about someone being busy searching for his “Bucky” and more avoiding having to tell Tony the truth. Tony sighed again, and Mantis was drawn to his side. 

“You should rest now.” Mantis smiled at him, but he shook his head, not wanting the nightmares tio come again. She patted his lap and insisted he lay down. As she began to stroke her hand through his hair, he found his thoughts slowing as he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap updating...this school year is overwhelming to say the least, exhausting to say the most. I will update when the opportunity arises.


	6. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. This fic is not and will not be abandoned, but I started work on my National Board recertification which is due in May, so I must make myself write on that rather than fiction at this time. Worst case this will get picked up again in summer, but I hope I can do occasional chapter updates as I tend to write as a break/stress relief.

Chapter 6  
The days passed quickly. Tony spent his mornings and late afternoons in technical meetings accompanied by Rocket and Groot. The team spent the afternoons visiting the picturesque and romantic sights of Xandar. Dinner was a quieter affair depending on who had plans for the evening. By evening Tony was admittedly tired. Gamora and surprisingly Drax would insist he get the rest needed for his recovery. As they retired to rooms, Drax and Mantis were always paired up. Gamora shared with Nebula and Rocket and Groot were inseparable. Peter shared with Tony. He had no objections. He had noticed Peter always took advantage of an opportunity to sling an arm over Tony’s shoulder or an arm out to assist when they walked on unstable ground. Tony had tried not to read too much into it at first as he knew he tended to be physically affectionate and touch starved.

***

When Peter suggested dancing on the second night, he thought about turning it down as he was tired, but he really wanted to see Peter move. He nursed a icy native fruit juice and watched Peter dance. He shared a fast number with Mantis who practically bubbled in delight, and when Drax took her for a slow dance, Gamora stepped in. After that, Gamora pulled Tony up and drug him onto the floor with Peter. Tony intended to keep things simple, but the seductive beat had him swaying his hips to the music. Pepper was willing to slow dance or due an elegant waltz or foxtrot, but she refused to accompany Tony in a tango or samba. Peter noticed with a smile, “Think you can you keep up?”  
“I can follow if you can lead.” Tony challenged and the next moments had them moving across the dance floor. They quickly drew the attention of the others on the dance floor as they moved with the rhythm, ending with a dip and a kiss that left Tony breathless and a blushing at the round of applause.

They returned to the table. Mantis was smiling brightly. Drax whispered in her ear before leaving to fetch drinks.

“What’s up?”

“Drax was reminding me that I am ugly.”

Peter shook his head resignedly, but Tony spluttered with indignation, “Mantis, you are a beautiful creature and a kind soul.”

“I do not mind being ugly, “ She giggles as Drax returns with their drinks, “Drax loves me and he says when you're ugly and someone loves you, you know they love you for who you are. Beautiful people never know whom to trust.”

Tony paused. He thought of all the people who wanted to be with Tony Stark™ just because of his money, power or position. He thought of all the times he had been used or betrayed. “I still think you are very kind and beautiful, but that is actually a very wise statement.” 

Peter had watched Tony’s eyes dim with sadness and a darkness that could only come from remembered betrayals. He debated dragging him back onto the dance floor to try and regain his good mood, but he could see the fatigue dragging him down. Tony needs rest to continue to recover. Before he could decide, Drax decided to speak up. “There are two types of beings in the universe. Those who dance, and those who do not.”

“I’ve heard this before.” Peter tried to cut him off, worried as to where it was going.

“I haven’t.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “Let’s hear some more of Drax’s wisdom.”

Drax sat up straighter, “I first met my beloved at a war rally." 

“Oh, god...” Peter put his head in his hands, this would not end well.

“Everyone in the village flailed about, dancing. Except one woman. My Ovette. I knew immediately she was the one for me.” Drax smiled at the memory, “The most melodic song in the world could be playing... she wouldn't even tap her foot. Wouldn't move a muscle. One might assume she was dead.”

”And since you are not a dancer,” Tony concluded, “You found that attractive,” 

“It would make my nether regions engorge.” Drax announced proudly. “Like Peter, you are a dancer. Did it make your nether regions engorge?”

“Drax, no!” Peter wanted to bang his head upon the table. “That is totally inappropriate.” Peter snuck a glance at Tony. Slight pink dusted his cheeks and his eyes sparkled with laughter.

“It’s ok,“ Tony smiled, “I have been asked much more embarrassing questions by the press over the years.” 

Drax shook his head. “It is amazing your prudish species manages to reproduce and survive.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow, “You do know that Peter and I can’t…nevermind, but I should be getting to bed.” As he stood, he wavered on his feet and Peter jumped up quickly to steady him. 

As they walked back to the hotel room with Peter’s arm around his shoulders to steady him, Tony let his head rest against him, eyes occasionally slipping shut. Quill looked at the smaller man, noticing the exhaustion on his face, despite a lingering smile. “That was probably a bit more exercise then you should have had just two days out of the hospital.”

Tony looked up, “I enjoyed my dance with you.” Tony turned and stretched up on his toes as if seeking a kiss. Peter gave in to temptation and leaned down to brush their lips together. He felt the electric brush of contact, then a sudden weight as Tony’s legs collapsed. Peter swung Tony into a bridal carry and rushed to lay him down on the bed.

“Are you ok?” Peter pulled a medical scanner out; a quick scan did not indicate anything wrong. 

“Just got a little dizzy, but I’m ok.” A whimper escaped him when Peter pulled away. “Don’t go. You never answered Drax’s question?” 

“Question?”

“About our dance?”

Peter still looked confused, until Tony pulled him down on top of him for another kiss. “Did it make your nether regions engorge?” He whispered in Peter’s ear as he pressed his own erection against Peter’s thigh. Peter groaned in response. 

“Are you up for it?” Peter asked, pushing himself up so he was not pressed upon the smaller man’s chest recently rebuilt chest.

“Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy.” Tony smiled, “I’m always UP for it.”

***

That had been the first night they slept together. Now as they prepared for Tony’s last night on Xandar, he realized that he had fallen in love.


	7. Last Night on Xandar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's last night on Xandar before the Guardians take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been over 6 months since updating. But hopefully I will be able to write regularly and update weekly in the next month. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly StarkQuill smut. If that is not your thing, stop reading at Peter waggled his eyebrows suggestively. and skip to the final paragraph.

Peter waited outside the doctor’s office. He smiled as he thought about the past few nights with Tony. That first night after dancing they had had ended up in bed together, but after Tony had practically collapsed in his arms he was wary of letting Tony strain himself. They had kissed and made out until Tony drifted off to sleep in his arms. Over the subsequent nights they had explored each other’s bodies, but he had tried to keep things moving slowly; what he wanted to do with Tony he doubted the doctor would consider taking it easy. He was hoping the doctor would clear him today for more active pursuits. 

Inside his office, the doctor smiled at Tony. “Everything seems to have healed nicely. The artificial heart seems to have integrated nicely and is handling the strains you have put on it so far. I am given to understand that you will be placing it under more strain as you resume normal activities. It is designed to handle that but remember that you should allow yourself a few weeks to fully recover. While we managed to prevent any additional loss of lung capacity and give you a ten percent improvement over what you had before, you do still have reduced lung capacity compared to a normal Terran male, with reduced excursion, so you are at a greater risk for respiratory infections which could have a devastating impact, so you need to take care of yourself. Maintain good nutrition; you had lost weight and muscle mass even before this injury, you will need to work to regain that slowly. No stress, and hopefully you can come in for a follow-up appointment in three months.”

Tony huffed a small laugh. “Sure doc, no stress and I’ll pop back for a visit in a few months.”

He walked out of the office lost in thought. Peter fell into step next to him. “Is everything ok?”

“Everything looks good. Doctor wants to see me again in a few months.”

“So we’ll come and fetch you in a few months.”

“You don’t have time to play intergalactic taxi driver. You have Thanos to prepare for.”

“And part of that preparation is making sure ‘the mechanic’ remains in good working order for the fight. Even if I didn’t have a personal reason for wanting to see you, the rest of the team is not going to miss a chance to check up on you.”

“A personal reason…” Tony stuttered and began to blush as Peter leaned in. Tony was looking down at the floor until Peter reached in and tipped his chin up before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Yes, personal reasons. I like you and want to get to know you better. Before you start, out here in the galaxy we really don’t care about what the small-minded people of Earth think about you, so their opinions are not going to change my opinion. Now, we have one last night on Xandar before we head back towards Earth, and since the doctor has cleared you to resume normal activities…” Peter waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

They enjoyed a night of dinner and dancing and this time as they headed back to their room trading kisses, Tony’s legs did not collapse under him, at least not until Peter backed him unto the bed. They fell onto the mattress with laughter. He caught Tony’s lips in a soft kiss that deepened when Tony moaned under him. “You’re still supposed to take it easy. Let me take care of you tonight.”

“I’m fine. You’ve been taking care of me all week.” Tony sighed in frustration, “I want to taste you. I want to feel you in me.”

“Shh…” Peter pushed Tony’s shirt up and nibbled at first one nipple and then the other until Tony was whimpering and writhing in pleasure. “Let me do this for you.” Peter whispered as released he Tony’s erection. “You are too tense, babe.” Peter licked a stripe up Tony’s leaking cock and teased the slit. Tony arched up into the motion seeking more contact, but Peter gripped his hips and pushed him down. “Let me take care of this for you and then we can take our time. Unfortunately the Milano is cramped and its walls are thin, but tonight you can be as loud here as you want.” He punctuated his sentence by swallowing Tony down in a single motion, and Tony came with a shout of Peter’s name.  
Tony blinked back into awareness. Four days of taking it slow, kissing and exploring each other’s bodies but stopping as soon as his heart rate got too high or his breathing too labored had left him ready to pop like a champagne bottle’s cork. But as he looked up into Peter’s concerned face and realized that he had come and gone, so to speak, made him accept that slow had probably been a good idea. “Wow.” Tony’s voice was wreaked. He swallowed and tried again. “That was great, but now I want to take care of you.”   
“Nuh-uh,” Peter shook his head as he handed Tony a water bottle. “I’m not the one recovering from major surgery.” Tony opened his mouth to protest but Peter covered it with a kiss. As he broke it off he smiled, “So unless you have a major objection to my inserting my Tab A into your slot B, you can just let me take care of you.”

Tony drank the proffered water and whispered shyly, ”No objections.”

“Roll over.” Peter started by peppering kisses and stroking languidly down Tony’s back, listening for his breathing to even out. He wanted to fuck Tony through the mattress and make him scream with pleasure, but he still seemed so fragile, too thin, bruises still mostly visible purples and blacks, though some fading to greens and yellows. Broken bones were healing far faster than without Xandar’s medical technology, but Peter knew from experience they would still twinge and ache for weeks. His fingers trailed down over the perfect twin globes of Tony’s ass, massaging the firm flesh and trailing down his thighs before nudging Tony’s legs apart to blow softly across sensitive flesh. The moan he received in response spurred him on and he carefully worked a lubed finder inside. He crooked his finger over Tony’s prostate and felt him buck beneath him. “Shh…” Peter calmed him as he worked a second finger in, scissoring him open. “I don’t want you to put too much pressure on your new ribcage, and I want to see your face babe, so can you roll over now.” He helped Tony roll over, noticing that Tony, despite his occasional protests that he too old for Peter, had become hard again. He grabbed Tony’s legs, lifting and lining him up before slowly pressing forward. “Let me know if anything hurts.”

Tony moaned at the burn and stretch as Peter slowly pushed in with that long thick cock that he still longed to taste. Perhaps in the morning as he figured he would be passed out in blissful exhaustion after this session. Peter leaned forward for a kiss and straightened back up, obviously trying not to bend Tony into a pretzel despite his whine at the breaking of the kiss and him already wanting to feel him impossibly deeper. His control broke and soon he was begging Peter to move. He almost regretted that as by the third stroke Peter had found his prostate and was nailing it with each subsequent stroke. Tony was writhing and moaning in pleasure, begging for release. 

Peter smiled, watching Tony become undone by his actions. As the beautiful man moved beneath him he felt his impending orgasm growing closer. A few more strokes and he was coming, surprised as he felt Tony clench under him and feel warm spread across his belly, as Tony had come untouched and painted stripes across them. Tony had passed out again. He awoke as Peter was cleaning them both up with a warm cloth. Peter tossed it to the side and crawled into bed, pulling Tony in close. “Sleep now, my love.” Within moments he is asleep. 

Tony sighed. He knows he has felt more accepted and welcomed by the Guardians then he ever felt with the Avengers and fallen in love with Peter Quill. He knows it cannot last. Once they reach Earth and find out whom he really is, this too will end and he will be alone, but he can’t help but enjoy it while it lasts even though he knows it will only hurt more when it ends. He curled into Peter’s side and let himself be lulled into sleep by the even sound of Peter’s breathing.


	8. Transit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel from Xandar to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but only a week instead of 6 months later...

“So how long will it take to get back to Earth, or Terra as you folds call it?”

“About three days…”

“Three days…in space…wait, I was on life support in your ship for three days?

“Actually only a day and a half, but we pushed the engines to shave time, but Rocket was not real happy about that, so we will be taking it a little slower on the way back. So we have three more days…”

Tony let Peter distract him and lead him off to his quarters. Peter wasn’t kidding about close quarters and thin walls on the Milano, but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. While he was focused on staying quiet while Peter did unspeakable things with his tongue, he was not thinking about dying in the vacuum of space and the feeling of being watched by an oppressive evil while faced with the overwhelming size of the Chitauri fleet. Unfortunately great sex with Peter and dozing in the afterglow only took a few hours. 

All too soon he was left alone with his thoughts and the panic attack soon followed. 

“I am Groot.”

“I agree, the humie don’t look too good.”

“I am Groot.”

“Or sound too good.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yes, I guess I should call someone.”

Gamora strode down the hall, “Rocket, I thought you repaired the engines but we are still aren’t at full power. What’s going on and why aren’t you in the engine room?”

“Groot noticed Peter’s pet humie doesn’t look or sound too good.”

“Tony,” Gamora turned to see Tony pressed against the wall, pale and shaking with wheezing breathes. She pressed the ship-wide communications. “Peter and Mantis come to the engine room now. It seems like Tony’s having a panic attack.”

Peter reached the smaller man first, joining him on the floor and pulling him into his lap, surrounding him with his embrace. 

Mantis reached out to calm him and gasped. “He’s floating in the void. It’s cold, and he cannot breathe. There are masses of Chituri ships headed to destroy Terra through a portal. He watches a bomb that would have destroyed his home and killed millions blow up the fleet and is content to die, but then fears others will now come and destroy those he loves and regrets leaving them unprotected. He hears a voice scolding that he should have done more…” 

“So this humie single-handedly took out half of the Chitauri fleet and delayed Thanos attack by years? That I don’t believe.” Rocket shook his head.

“I am Groot.”

“Yes, I agree. The Mechanic could certainly have done that.” Gamora nodded.

It took several minutes before Tony came back to himself. He could feel Mantis’ hand carding through his hair, pulling his mind towards peaceful images like the picnic lunch they all shared at the rainbow waterfalls of Zalinda. He could feel Peter pressed against his back, urging him to match his breathing, feeling Peter’s exaggerated deep breaths behind him. He struggled to get a few deep breaths but eventually did so.

“So,” Peter started quietly, “You have some issues with space travel. Would have been good to know before leaving Xandar, but now that we know and we will try to keep you distracted, give you some better memories of space and make sure you aren’t alone with your thoughts.”

“I’m sorry I’m so much trouble…”

Peter wanted to reassure him that he was not trouble but Rocket spoke first. “Hey you ain’t getting’ no free ride here, pal. We got a couple of engines that aren’t giving consistent power. Let’s see how smart you are and get these fixed.”

“You just don’t want to do the work yourself you lazy Ringtail.” Tony levered himself upright and began an unsteady walk after Rocket toward the engine room. Groot followed, wrapping his branches around Tony’s fingers.

“It’s going to be a long three days.” Gamora sighed and turned to Peter, “but we will all do our best to help him.”

“Yeah,” Peter smiled as he knew he had a great team, but then his expression grew sad. “But who will help him once we drop him off on Earth.”


	9. Back on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians bring Tony home.

“Ok, so I should be in range. Friday, can you make contact with the compound’s defense systems so we don’t get shot out of the skies?”

“Yes, Boss.” After a brief pause, she responded. “You are cleared to land.”

“That’s a pretty big complex. How many does it house?” Peter wondered how many would react badly to the more alien members of his crew.

“Well, it was supposed to hold the Avengers and support staff to handle logistics, maintenance, etc. and expand the roster beyond the original six. And we had added Sam, and then Ultron happened and Bruce disappeared and Thor left the planet and Steve added Wanda, and Vision joined and I just couldn’t anymore.

“So wait this whole building for like six people?” Peter was shocked. “No wonder you thought the Milano was cramped. So how many are here now?”

“Colonel Rhodes is finishing physical therapy in Washington, D.C. As per his orders he has been notified of your return and will be returning to the compound later this evening. Vision has not returned to the compound since the Colonel’s injury at the airport in Germany. The rest of the Avengers are fugitives and have not been spotted.” Friday reported.

“So none, besides yourself and the Guardians.”

“You are going to be rattling around this huge complex alone?”

“I’m not alone. I’ve got Friday. Oh, and Friday, I expect to be here for the foreseeable future to stay out of the public eye while I fix the Accords mess. Arrange for DUM-E, U and Butterfingers to be transported here as soon as possible.” 

“Who are DUM-E, U and Butterfingers?”

“My bots.”

“Tony your bots sound great, but can they help you if you’re hurt?”

“DUM-E saved my life by fetching my original ARC reactor when my godfather stole the mark 2 right out of my chest.”

At the Guardians dumbfounded glare he continued, “And it’s just until Rhodey gets back tonight.” Tony looked up hopefully. “If you don’t have to leave right away, I can give you guys a tour, order some pizzas and watch a movie or three.” 

The Guardians gaped on horror. How many times has someone tried to kill this man? Rocket of all creatures, broke the uncomfortable tableau.

“Hey, humie! Where’s this fancy-schmancy workshop you were going on and on about!”

“Right this way, everyone! Friday, order a selection of everything from our pizza place and call me when it arrives.” Tony headed towards the elevator. “To the Lab!”

Tony and Rocket were a terror in the lab, and Groot enjoyed talking to the bots on a video call after Tony reassured them he was truly back and they would be coming to join him at the compound soon.

After the tour they settled in to eat pizza and watch movies. Peter wanted to rewatch the original Star Wars trilogy and then see the subsequent movies. They were discussing the ewoks when Rhodey returned.

“Just because something is short and furry, doesn’t mean they can’t kick ass!” Rocket argued, climbing up in Drax’s face.

Before Drax could respond, Rhodey rolled in, “Tones, are you really here?”

“Rhodey Bear!” Tony rushed towards him, the stopped suddenly, guilt and grief filling his face. “I am so…”

“Tony, no. This was not your fault.” Rhodey rolled forward, reaching out to Tony. “Is that why you’ve been hiding for almost three weeks? Pepper and I have been worried and Happy says the spider-kid is driving him crazy asking for updates.”

“I haven’t been hiding, I…I had to take care of some things. I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I’m sorry…”

“So help me if you try to say sorry again I will smack your sorry ass…”

“Hey, this ass was awarded Best Buns five years running.”

“You got the buns, hun!” Peter Quill sauntered in.

Rhodey stared at the man who had just entered the room and wrapped an arm possessively over Tony’s waist, pulling him close. “And you are?”

“This is Peter Quill. His team helped me out after…”

“His team?”

“Yes, we are the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony sighed. “It’s easier if you just come see.”

Rhodey rolled into the common area to find a raccoon arguing with a large tattooed man about ewoks. A green woman was discussing pizza toppings with a partially robotic blue woman. And a tree was waving its branches at a woman with antennas. “Tony?”

“I can explain.” Tony looked around and sighed heavily. “I think.”

Gamora took up the tale. “We are searching for infinity stones. We had come to Terra.” 

“Terra?” Rhodey asked. 

“Their name for Earth.” Tony supplied.

“And had found three energy signatures that looked like infinity stones when one suddenly blinked out.”

“Blinked out?” Rhodes did not like where this seemed to be headed.

“Remember how I told you how the ARC reactor stopped Loki’s scepter?” Tony whispered.

Rhodey nodded. “Well seems like its energy signature is close to the infinity stones.”

“And it went out!” Rhodey screeched. Tony had hoped he wouldn’t pick up on that.

“We found him in Sibera.” Peter offered.

“Siberia?” Rhodes glared at Tony.

“Rogers and Barnes went to Siberia to keep the other Winter Soldiers from being activated, but they had already been executed by Zemo. His family died in Sokovia, so he wanted to tear the Avengers apart. He had a video…” Tony had rushed through the explanation, but now he choked back a sob. “Rhodey, my parents… Howard didn’t kill Maria in a drunk driving accident. They were assassinated by HYDRA, killed by the Winter Soldier. Barnes killed my mom.” 

Rhodey pulled him into a hug. “Oh, Tones.”

“I lost it. I took a swing a Barnes. Rogers tried to stop me. I asked him if he knew. He tried to deny it, but he had known since the fall of SHIELD. Two years he used my money and my tech to find my parents killer. I went after Rogers. It became a fight.”

“Two on One?” Drax scoffed. “They have no honor.”

“I blew off Barnes mechanical arm,” Tony looked at the floor.” Rogers rammed his shield through the ARC reactor.” 

“Which disabled the suit.” Rhodes added.

Rocket sneered. “It did more than just disable the suit.” 

Rhodes encouraged Tony to continue. “And then what happened.”

“Then they left.” Tony stated flatly.

“They left. But you could have frozen! What if you were hurt? How did you get home?” If Rhodey could walk he would have been pacing in his rant.

Tony inclined his head to the Guadians. “They found me.”

“I am Groot.” 

“What did he say?”

Rocket translated, “He said good thing too since they had killed you dead.”

“They what?!” Rhodes was ready to find and kill Rogers and Barnes.”

Tony shook his head, “He didn’t.”

“They kinda did.” Peter said, hugging the smaller man to him. “The shield shattered his ribcage and shredded his heart. We hooked him up to our life support and took him to Xandar. 

“They repaired the damage and gave me an artificial heart.” Tony opened his shirt to reveal a familiar glow. “I have the ARC reactor back, but my lung capacity is better than it’s been since Afghanistan.”

“So, rescued by space aliens...are they staying?”

“Just tonight, we have to go help prepare for the fight against Thanos, but we will be back.”

“Thanos?”

“The evil I have been warning about since New York is real and has a name.”


	10. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a difference a day makes...

Tony had promised Rhodey a full explanation after the Guardians left, then headed off to bed with Peter. No one seemed eager to intrude on Tony and Peter the next morning, so Rhodey had a chance to speak to the rest of the team before they left. 

“So, anything I should know about Tony’s recovery?”

“He needs to rest.” Mantis sighed. “I tried to help calm his mind so he could sleep.”

“He needs to eat.” Gamora shook her head. “He needs to heal and build back muscle mass.”

“I am Groot!” Rocket laughed, “You are right buddy. He needs to stop being a self-sacrificing idiot.”

Rhodey shook his head. “Not going to happen.”

 

Peter sighed as Tony snuggled closer. Their rather rambunctious lovemaking last night and more leisurely morning activities would hopefully assure Tony would rest at least one day before throwing himself back into work. Still Peter was reluctant to leave, but the universe would not save itself.

“So I’ll see you again in three months.” Tony said quietly, the disbelief evident in his voice. 

“Two months and three weeks,” Peter corrected. “It took us 3 days to get here, so we will need 3 days to take you back and we are going to needs at least one extra day.” The last three words were punctuated with kisses. Peter smiled to see Tony squirm under him.

“One extra day?”

“At least. You really don’t think I’m going to let you out of bed the first day I’m back, do you?” Tony blushed, a rose tint dusting his cheeks. Peter could not believe how beautiful this man was and how close Peter…hell, how close the universe came to losing him. Peter groaned. “But for now, we should get up.” 

“I’m already up.” Tony waggled his eyebrows and reached for Peter. It was another two hours before they made it out of the bedroom.

Rhodey and Tony watched the Guardians depart and then Rhodes used his wheelchair to block Tony’s path to the lab. “No lab today.” At Tony’s whine he continued. “We have a season of Game of Thrones to marathon, you can pick the takeout. Tomorrow you can start on the braces and soon enough to get caught up on the Accords.”  
Tony sighed and followed Rhodes to the lounge.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. The first week was focused on perfecting the leg braces and helping Rhodes learn to work with them. Rhodes was able to reign Tony in and keep him eating at least one meal a day with him and sleeping a few hours each night. The bubble was only breached by a delivery for Tony Stank and a phone call from Ross about a breakout in the RAFT.

After that the peace was destroyed. Ross accused Tony of helping his “old teammates” escape from the RAFT and was trying to get him jailed. Tony threw himself into revising the Accords in public and working to get Ross removed from office and jailed for his “crimes against humanity (i.e. Hulk and the RAFT)” in private. Rhodey only saw his friends in passing. He watched the weight and good color he had regained that first week disappear, and the permanent dark circles reappear under his eyes. He feared the only meals Tony was getting were working business lunches during the Accords meetings, and he knew from Pepper’s commentary that he rarely did more than pick at his food as he was focused on the work. Sleep seemed to be relegated to the limo rides back and forth between the compound and the UN. 

~~~

T’Challa wanted, no needed to speak to Stark. On a professional level, he wanted to know what the man felt needed to be changed on the Accords his father had worked so hard to present the first time. On a more personal level, he had worked with the man briefly as Black Panther and had heard so much more from the Ex-Vengers. He knew Zemo was using something to drive a wedge between the man and his former teammates, but he had been focused on apprehending his father’s murderer and had left before the revelation. Rogers was not talking about it and Barnes had reasonably asked to go back into cryogenic suspension until the trigger words could be removed and he could not be used as a weapon. He needed to know what the man knew and what he was planning.

The revised Accords were being presented to the UN General Assembly today. T’Challa had watched the man in question bring up the need for balance in the Accords, protections for the very superheros doing the protecting. There was no need for such protections in Wakanda, but as human rights violations in other countries and the manipulations of the American’s own Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross were brought to light, he saw the need and realized Stark’s business acumen and international experience gave him unique insight into potential problems. He also sought to protect mutants and in-humans and recognized the possibilities of minors needed protection as their powers developed. This did not seem to be the self–obsessed, uncaring man the others spoke of.

“Mr. Stark,” T’Challa began as they walked out of the conference room. His voice was lost in the crowd of reporters seeking his attention and a quote. How the man could see in the blinding flash of lights was beyond him. He watched the man slip on a pair of his signature sunglasses.

“Dr. Stark!” The man startled and turned at the use of his professional title.

“King T’Challa!” A brief expression of concern passed over Stark’s face before he schooled his expression, “To what do I owe the pleasure, your highness.”

“I had hoped to speak with you for a moment in private.”

“I’m sorry, but I need to get back to the compound as soon as possible. I have prior commitment…”

“Perhaps we could talk enroute?” T’Challa noticed the man’s suspicious glace at his vehicle, “We could travel in your car; the Dora will follow in mine and take me to my plane afterwards as I also have appointments back in Wakanda.

The man did not look happy, but he gestured to his car. T’Challa got in and they departed the UN building.

As the vehicle pulled away, Stark spoke, “So, do you have an issue with the amendments to the Accords I proposed?”

“No, I can see how Wakanda’s isolationism led us to overlook some issues that simply would never be a problem in my home country and clearly are in the rest of the world. I believe my father would have approved.”

“He was a good man. I met him once…well twice but I was just a child the first time. I am sorry for your loss.” It was T’Challa’s turn to startle as he had not expected such sincere condolences. “it never gets easier to lose a parent…or learn that they were assassinated.” 

“Thank you. I am afraid you did not see me at my best, as I lost my reason to grief and rage.”

“Believe me, I understand completely.” Tony looked away and an awkward silence filled the vehicle.

Finally, Stark spoke again, “So if it’s not the Accords, then it must be an issue with your vermin infestation.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t lie to me too, pussycat.” Tony sighed. “I know you are harboring the Rogues. They are international criminals, they haven’t been seen or heard from since the RAFT breakout and there are few places on Earth they could hide from me. I don’t care. Keep them contained until the Accords are fixed and I can prepare for what’s coming next.”

“Dr. Stark, I don’t understand.” T’Challa noted that the limo had come to a stop at the private jetport. “What happened in Siberia. What has truly driven the Avengers apart?”

“The Winter soldier killed my parents.” The door opened, a clear invitation T’Challa to leave. “And Captain America killed me.” T’Challa turned back in surprise but the door slammed shut and the limo rolled away.

The Dora were out of the following instant. “So it appears he is as rude as the Ex-Vengers claim?”

“Actually, I think we need to stop by Siberian bunker on the way back to Wakanda.” T’Challa shook his head as he boarded the plane. “I don’t think we have been getting the full truth from Mr. Rogers.” 

~~~ 

“And in other news, following his presentation at the UN last week, Dr. Stark has not been seen in public and has been reported as never returning to the compound that day.” 

 

 

.


	11. Come with me and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intergalactic Taxi returns.

Rhodey sighed. Tony was late getting back from the meeting. And while he had told Happy to take the scenic route if Tony fell asleep on the drive back so he could get a bit more rest, he hadn’t expected him this late. He wondered who had delayed him after the meeting this time. The man was running himself ragged trying to fix the Accords and prepare for an intergalactic threat that no one was going to believe was coming. He wondered if the Guardians were really coming back to get Tony. Honestly getting off planet was the only way he could see Tony taking a break.

~~~

Tony was exhausted. Thinking about the Rogues had made it impossible to rest for the remainder of his ride home. He had lost track of how many days or weeks had passed. He still had so much to do, but was so weary, he had to remind himself of the people he needed to protect to keep himself going. His relationship with Pepper was purely professional these days. He hadn’t spoken to Harley in years, but he had always tried to answer promptly if he e-mailed with questions and kept his “lab” updated. He had Happy looking out for the Spiderkid. He wished he could be more hands on, but he had to deal with mess of the Accords first and keep Thaddeus Ross in check and keep the children of the Rogues safe.

He stumbled as he got out of the car and would have fallen if a large chest had not been in his wave.

“Oh, Hello!” Tony patted the large tattooed chest in front of him and continued down the walk.

The Guardians had landed outside the compound just moments before. Now they stared in disbelief as they watched Tony’s zombie shuffle up the walk. The dark circles under his eyes rivaled Rocket’s bandit markings and he looked thin and pale, worse than when he was just released from the hospital. Peter caught up to the man just before he reached the doors and pulled him into an embrace. Tony tucked his head into the crook of Peter’s neck and mumbled to himself…”a nice dream for once.” His knees gave way and Peter swept him up into a bridal carry. When Peter looked away from the exhausted man’s face, he made eye contact with Colonel Rhodes through the glass doors of the compound. 

Rhodes had been alerted to the Milano’s arrival by FRIDAY. He hadn’t made it to the doors to greet the Guardians before Friday was alerting him to Tony’s arrival as well. He had watched the drama unfold outside the doors. He knew if Tony had time to rest and woke up in the compound, he would come up with a million excuses to stay on Earth and keep working himself to death. When he made eye contact with Peter, he could not stop himself from telling Peter through the glass. “Take him, now. Go!” 

When he saw Peter give a nod of understanding, he smiled at the knowledge his idiot genius friend had a real team in his corner. 

“FRIDAY, notify any upcoming meeting participants that Dr. Stark will NOT be attending them.”

“What reason shall I give…you know Secretary Ross will be on a rampage.”

“He never entered the doors, and he won’t be on Earth to find…FRIDAY, tell the world that he is missing, that he never returned to the compound. 

~~~

Peter carried the smaller man back to the Milano. He tucked him into his quarters and tried to creep back out, but Tony whimpered the moment Peter tried to move away. Mantis slipped into the cabin and stroked a a gentle hand across his forehead, tangling in the soft curls of his hair. Tony sighed and drifted into a deeper sleep. 

“He feels the weight of the world on his shoulders.” Mantis sighed. “He is alone trying to fix things and prepare for Thanos.”

“Everyone should prepare.” Drax stated. “Only a coward would not fight for their homeworld.” 

Peter just shook his head. “He was worried no one would believe him about Thanos and he didn’t want to start a panic, so he had said he wouldn’t tell anyone until he had a plan in place.”

“But what of his friends,” Gamora began, “Surely they would have…”

“His best friend is paralyzed, and everyone else seems to have disappeared.” Peter sighed. “I really thought he was exaggerating, but…”

“Well, we will help him now. He’s got three days of space travel to do nothing but rest." Gamora gave Peter a significant look. "We had a good week’s worth of work to finalize Xandar’s shield, we’ll make it at least two weeks to give him recovery time. Once Earth’s shield is ready, we will go with him to tell Earth’s leaders. He will not face informing his world to the threat of Thanos alone.


End file.
